1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary drum chippers for producing chips particularly useful in making pulp and especially for producing such chips from wastewood.
2. Prior Art
The chipper of the present invention is generally of the type shown in Nicholson U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,192, although the chipper of that patent was intended primarily for producing chips from rounds, whereas the chipper of the present invention is intended primarily to produce chips from wastewood. The general combination of an axial row of individual bits and an evening knife is shown in Logan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,076. In addition, Mitts U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,319 discloses a grooved chipping drum.